The ediment of esctasy
by AliGee3
Summary: a great tale so grab some ale a quest of valore begins on the shore a dragon and mole will make you laugh and roll the ediment of esctasy a story of betrayal horror life and love
1. Chapter 1

The ediment of ecstasy

Once upon a time they exist two creature, a dragon named draga and a humanoid personification of an ab as named mole. Draga and mole were best friends; yet mole will never share his chocolate with draga because HE CHERISHED THHE FUCK OUT OF THEM. One day draga ventured on a strange but familiar path that he had dread to walk on. This lead towards the hyper cyborg army and mainly towards their leader. Draga in front of this disgusting fiend hesitated for a brief moment before announcing his purpose, "the time has come" he said, "let's do it now". The insidious leader smiled at him "you seem excited draga you do know that mole will suffer because of what you have done". Draga gulped he was expecting this but he was never prepared for this, his hands morphed in to fist and his eyes shows none but hatred and vengeance, he turned away accepting the deal he was forced to make. Draga returned and finally saw mole, but important was his stash of chocolate. He walked right behind mole. His mouth was distance compared to the space between 2 atoms from mole's ear. He exhaled all of his breath straight into his ear. The hot breath condensed moistening mole's ear. "Were done you fucking degenerate" whispered draga "go to hell". Mole surprised with the shock looked at his dear friend with pain I his eyes a speech of process was about to leave his out until draga walked past and took all of his chocolates. Mole did not know what was going on, but he knew that he must stop draga, he ran towards the mighty dragon and received his scaly fist sending flying, unconscious. Three days passed and draga was long gone, mole was furious, he left to visit a man that he know that can help. After a treacherous journey of hiding and adventuring, he met the man. The plastic surgeon. After getting plastic surgery mole left the shop feeling very strange. 1 second later from taking a single step mole collapsed to the ground and started to breathe heavily. After spitting some blood and clenching his fist for some time, mole released a huge energy bema around the power level of being over 69,000. Mole has unleashed his awakened form. Meanwhile draga has finally completed his heinous task. He entered a cave and met goku. "Kakarot" draga began "I must destroy you!" Goku laughed at the fearsome beast and destroyed him in one punch, he almost lost is hair in that act." Your friend mole will be destroyed, and I will make you live with that you duck" said the mighty sayan. Now it was on the mole VS the sayan. Goku flew towards mole's house and destroyed his door. Mole who was calmly meditating, harnessing the universe and everything it owns through his fingertips, merely opened an eye at the intruding goku. Goku went ssgss2 and summoned a clone jitsu, hat ferociously attacked mole. Barely escaping the in timing death mole went super sayan god supersayin 8, his greatest form. And blew out all of them clones with his heat vison that he performed between the battle of superman batman and Martha. After the defeat the enraged goku's clones kakarot rushed towards the moletastic being and unleased a 500 hit combo, however mole took off his sandal and smacked goku extremely hard in the middle of his combo. A loud screaming of the two words "C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER" shook through the universe and awakened a certain bald man. Meanwhile mole head-butted goku shattering goku's skull. Killing heavily. Now all that was left is to kill draga. At the same time the injured, targeted dragon has seek help by confronting a man known as make D luffy. "SANJI THERS A FUCKING DRAGON HERE MECHI MECHI MEEEAT" sanji the ero cook killed the dragon and began to cook it. The straw hats overjoyed began to have a feast thanks to the cook, nami the fanserevice character number 1 started to make out with sanji before he could consider pudding and robin, fanservice character number 2 blew up her skirt which killed brook again. During this celebration of thousands of people, two of them whom just arrived they were shanks and mole. Shanks congratulated luff on his great work and effort and then left taking every women in the celebration with him (expect for nami for obvious reasons) mole on the other hand was busy talking with luffy about his love of chocolates and his hatred against draga for the betrayal he has caused. However saitama rived calming destruction in his name. Everyone was either too weak, to in shock and for sanji and nami too indulged in erotic fantasies that I won't write about in this episode now. So with no hope left the only solution came at the white house glowed with a godly beacon of light and the disappearance of a cake replicating the Whitehouse as well. Suddenly Cory the godly meme lord arrive flying his titan killing shadow cloning, devil fruit eating, hentai inducing, bizarre adventuring, soul reaping, ecchi forming, Rvampireing, harem making, alchemizing with completely full metaling, elfen lieing gundam and obliterated the titan that the fat fuck of an author could not properly describe, afterwards Cory invited luffy and mole into his house where they watched Netflix, 2 hours later the show ended and they chilled

The end?


	2. Chapter 2 The great journey

The ediment of ecstasy

Part 2: The Great Journey

I was not sure of actually writing a second part towards this but I might as well after all at least 3 people actually went and visited my previous work so I just have to continue, please let me know how well you though this story was.

-peace

Quakening darkness. Spitting rain. Thundering echoes of screaming and crying. The forbidden music of knife and flesh. The slow sound of hot blood flowing down a dying body. The closing eyes distorts reality as time skip a few minutes to a child running from a smiling humanoid beast laughing in the homicide it caused. A young dragon saw the events, and watched the young child running away for its dear life before the smiling man filled with bloodlust made the child kill a human before the traumatised child eyes.

Mole woke up sweating. Breathing heavily he tried his best to throw away a dream of his past.

[I hope you like the paragraphs]

It has been three days since brook died, luffy enraged at fanservice character number 2, Nico robin, has set up a crew of the people remaining after the feast. Many were very scared about hunting this women but some were pervertedly excited because she is fanservice character number 2(and the other things related to how brook died). Zorro on the other hand had already left, even after the fact that he spent three days drinking heavily and now he is at risk of blood poisoning, however since the entirety of one piece Zorro has lost so much blood that there is next to no blood to be poisoned. 4 hours passed and every zorroXrobin fanfiction on this website happened [I should write one, along with what's up with sanji, and the fight between saitama and Cory one day you will get them].

Cory walked past nami and sanji, who were trying to avoid eye contact, wanting to not be involved in this random awkwardness he went and sat next to Mole. "How was your dream" said the imminent being "you seem to know everything" said Mole "it's happening with my past it feels as if it is all unrevealing" "you know what you must do then Mole" Cory said "meet the holder of Orion he will guide you towards what you need".

Mole left the Whitehouse after eating some snacks that Cory's dad made, after vomiting out the delightful snacks because of whatever the hell the Zorro/robin fanfic couple were doing [they are some disturbing stuff out their] he went back to get more and also packed some lunch. Across the million mile road Mole saw a wall high as a wall but not small as a wall because it was very tall. As Mole began to run up the wall he heard a slight shifting sound.

A shadow creature arrived claiming his head.

Narrowly avoiding the inhuman creature, Mole was thrown off balance and toppled over falling down the wall almost towards his death, at the corner of his eye Mole saw that the shadow creature wanted Mole to die before the fall, but remember the plastic surgery did not change Mole's face and power but also his intelligence. He foresaw the incoming attack of the creature running and adjusted his falling position right before the shadow creature leaped off ready to strike. Stepping on the creatures arm Mole leaped up right before kicking the beast into the face and making in collide into the wall Mole took this to his advantage and ran up the wall slowing down as he neared to the top. The shadow creature chased after him with immense speed, as he almost reached Mole's legs Mole stopped moving and let himself fall gain momentum and the confused beast slowly followed. At the right moment Mole stuck his foot into the wall as a leg up and uppercutted the shadow creature in the face along with the added momentum they both skyrocketed above the wall, Mole then gripped the back of the creature head and moved it in front of him as they both shot down to the other side of the wall the shadow creature's head smashed into the ground destroying the creature completely. Mole has won.

After the intense battle Mole became worried he started to run as he past was coming back towards him, as he was running he did not notice a dragon fly past, in fact no one did. Mole stopped in his tracks curling into a ball in immense pain, a dragon fell softly down. It was draga, Mole was enraged he wanted to harm his best friend but stopped draga voice boomed "did you not know what I have done for you!" the ferocious beast exclaimed "I have kept you safe from the cyborgs and yet from that day where I died and that day were you killed goku you have been wanted" Mole crying finally understood what draga has done for him ever since the day where the little child was confronted by that man only draga knew what that person intention was. Mole now knew what his enemies was and he was determined to meet Orion the pillar master.

Across a long path Mole saw a mighty tree, tall and powerful a tree that survived war after war. Mole decided to rest he needed answers.

Suddenly cyborg shadow creatures meldelvic gargenoth and malvoleo arrived and started to rush Mole, Mole managed a few swing but these creatures are legit, nothing compared to what the wall battle was like before, Mole tried to get up and began to fight he attacked meldevic merely breaking his jaw but that was not enough to compensate for the amount of pain that Mole has suffered, after meldevic's brutal punch Mole fell unconious and the three assaulters walked off proudly.

"He has grown since you last met" a voice narrated over the smiling creature and the little child story. "It is a shame that you have made him a murderer" the man who laugh at the child's despair was a younger and powerful Mole, before he met draga and concealed his power. "You know who he is am I right" said the mighty tree. "Draga saw you when you forced the young child to kill, he knew your evil past and yet he stood calm. But that child never forgot, you have made an enemy of a dangerous threat, the hyper cyborg army! Now go save the pain that draga has brought and complete Orion's trials!"

Mole ran and speared meldavic, like he literally speared through him, like an actual spear no lie, right through meldavic. Trying to cover the gaping hole that the cyborg had he slowly back off as he begun to repair, meanwhile Mole entered super saying god super sayin 9, is current strongest form, and released a 2 hit jaw combo straight to gargenoth's ribs killing him swiftly, he also shot a laser beam from his mouth into meldavic recovering body, disintegrating all cells and iron atoms the cyborg had, all that was now left was malvoleo, in which Mole performed a red hawk Kamehameha X 23, however that was not enough as malvoleo prepared a planet buster bomb and began the long charge wait. Suddenly his body was extremely sliced to atoms and they were sliced causing a huge explosion, as donquiotext dofalmingo has arrived.

"Orion seeks for you "said the flamboyant schchibukai, muhahahhahaha…

Upon a short mile of stairs 5 pillars hung dramatically with one other taller than the rest but was stuck on ground and was also heavenly broken.

An ancient man known as Orion walked slowly towards Mole and boomed "WELCOME TO THE PILLARS OF ORION!"

To be continued

I am greatly thankful to all that have been able to read this wonderful story, I am sorry for the lack of fanservice and the lack of Cory, however I will like to include a lot of a better story next time.

Who will win the Mole or the cyborg?

Will doflamingo do some crazy shit?

Can Orion ring his grandchildren?

Will I include more fanservice?

YOU DECIDE!


	3. Chapter 3: the trials of the pillars

The ediment of ecstasy

Part three

The trials of the pillars

[Aka the part with more fanservice]

1 hour before during the fight between Mole and Malvoleo

Orion sat on his throne and stroked his blood red beard that flowed down his long slender muscular body "so he has already defeated the two shadow cyborgs already, Malvoleo would be a huge threat, as he was to the pillars when he completed them. Doflamingo, you must now help Mole his redhawk Kamehameha X 23 was not enough to defeat this fiend I believe it is time to offer a greeting". The noble servant stood up and left as he attached strings to some cloud and began to fly away. The powerful man slowly turned towards the young women who watched the noble leave, two of them were holding hands and were far too close together and the other stood, her arms crossed and her black hair gently blowing in the sun setting wind. Orion looked as the remaining three daughters of the pillar and shouted "what are you doing! Are we not expecting a guest!, get to the kitchen now all three of you and tell the cooks to set the table" the two ran off giggling holding hands as it seems that no one should be that excited about going into the kitchen. The other Malin went to the mighty man of the pillar. "Is this man destined to destroy the cyborg" her soft voice bathed in the pleasant air around the setting sun. "He is, he created him, and this is a battle for his blood, a battle for a man to condemn the action of genocide". "Hmm I enjoy a homicidal man, I have read about jack the ripper" responded Malin, Orion smiled "my my seems that the pillars may not be the true challenge that Mole must partake."

After the table was set and Mole finally made his way up the stairs, and the stuff that Orion said, we can now finally continue with part 3.

Mole went and grated Orion the mighty man of the pillars, while Donquioxte Doflamingo walked past the man, in his iconic flamingo walk as he pulled his chair and sat on top of the back rest with his feat resting of the place where you would sit, he grabbed his plate and started to read some playtoy until a disturbing image of Sugar and Treabol was shown making him throw down the book and focus on his food, Mole thank Orion for his hostility and joined the table next to the 3 meter tall world noble. "Orion told me about the trials what are they?" Mole asked "well you see during the end of the great pirate age of rogers father the government and the authorities created the pillar to be able to grant power to the humans allowing them to be able to gain power greater than all, however one of the pillars collapsed causing a destruction to the rest as now not many can survive the pillars of Orion, until the original decedents of the ancient pillar returned to reclaim the pillar, Orion is their descendent, as well as that a powerful family has passed on a young decedents of the pillar, for 5 generations straight each child of the pillar has been a women, these are known as the daughter of the pillar, they represent the straight and beauty of the pillar" Doflamingo pointed right across to the table to the three women that sat opposite to them, "they are the remaining daughters, they might hit on you … well these two wont" he motioned his still pointing at the two giggling and whispering "but who the hell know what Malin is going to do I'm not sure she's human but senior pink is far more hard boiled than her" Mole cautiously eyed Malin, until she looked back, towards him, Mole realised what he was doing and looked away, Malin happily beamed at his actions.

After the meal Mole walked around the huge pillar base was busy in a difficult decision "Where the FUCK is my room" he shouted as he checked room after room, unaware of some loud shouting sounds echoing very close by. "I wonder if I am lu- OH MY GOOD!" Mole said as he walked in on the two daughters of the pillar doing.

[Ok I don't know how this story became so weird and I cannot understood anything that has been presented by this and I am in such a state right now that ii had to talk a good walk in order to get myself together, but since I promised fanservice, well fuck me here we go]

[PS I do not support this and I am really sorry]

The two daughters [not really related, incest is never the best] seemed to not take their hands or another organ used for senses off each other or out of In certain cases as Mole left because that is far too haram [is anyone else going to hell PM me so I won't get too lonely]

"I don't think you want 'that' room" said Malin in a cheerful tone, "here I will show you" she grabbed his arm and slowly walked, tightening her grip hoping Mole will notice her body so close to him, she looked back and saw Mole face bright red, she did not know whether it was because of what her 'sisters' [they are not entirely related, think of it as step sister] did or if it was her that did it.

After sleeping for some time Mole woke up and went to eat with the others, "where the hell is Doflamingo" he ask "he is the only source of income, he works as a stripper" Malin said, Mole gulped down his orange juice very painfully as the shock got to him "ha-ha only fooling Doflamingo hunt bounties for us, it is me that does the stripping" Mole again showed his surprise through the orange juice he then looked at her with a confusing face, Malin smiled and poured some orange juice.

"so Mole this is the what you need to do in order to face the pillars, you must complete yourself in task that may endanger your life, you must enter the pillar for 1 day every other day until the full moon arrives in which you are then enter for 5 complete days" Orion announced, as the pillar opened. Mole walked in. the pillar closed. A large torch lit p illuminating the room showing at least a dozen statues and one huge one holding a giant hammer, suddenly Mole collapsed into the ground as the gravity increased across the room the man holding the hammer, awoke and announced " a new challenger has arrived to test the pillars, Cororlin! Come here this guy looks promising, I think he actually might be strong" another taller muscular statue arrived with fist the size of huge boulders stepped in "so this man is here to test the pillars eh stoldolo. Hehehe lets show him what they are, stand up and fight" Mole got up fighting the gravity, and went ssgss9 he could now stand, he flew right towards the Cororlin he threw out a punch right into the mighty statue the punch landed well and some rubble did fly off, "so he can punch, that is sad for he cannot harm" Cororlin smashed his fist straight into Mole as he began to fly into the wall, seconds before Stodolo arrived with insane speed as he sung his hammer straight into Mole, creating a further impact into the wall. Destroyed Mole tried to stand as blood covered his entire body, he performed his signature attack the redhawk kahmehamehaX23 straight into Stodolo who blocked it with his hammer, all that happened was that the hammer broke, but Mole's energy was drained and he could not keep his attack any longer, this resulted in Stodolo spiked shoulder plate impaling Mole as he rammed his shoulder straight into Moles body. Having to disband his super sayan mode Mole, collapsed and he heard Cororlin say "well you broke Stodolo's hammer I guess I don't need to be here anymore, listen Mole I am one of the pillars masters I would like to fight you one on one, but now you must overcome Stodolo and his hammer yah ha ha ha ha ha".

Stodolo now done repairing his hammer went to Mole " you have a few days left to train here before we fight, use anything here and strain by activating the other statues, but you should now rest and get used to the gravity for today". He walked off. Mole stood up and grabbed a heavy rock, he spent the rest of the day, lifting the rock, running with it and doing squats, and despite the brutal beat-up he suffered.

An hour before the sun began to rise, and Mole who has broken his absolute limit, collapsed to the ground, he has not passed out, but his bod refused to move anymore. After the door opened Orion walked in and informed Mole that he can leave for this day, ml

Mole weakly went out of the pillar as Malin ran and wrapped her arms around him, hugging Mole "I am so glad that you are alive Mole" she exclaimed, Mole looked at her and pushed her black hair away, "I'm back" he smiled before Malin helped Mole walked towards the table and poured him some orange juice, in which he took. After eating Mole left and went to sleep for around 12 hours, later in the afternoon, Mole woke to see Malin tending his wounds, as he was impaled quite heavily. Donquioxte Doflamingo walked, in and said "good you are awake now come and follow me" he walked out and Mole followed as he took off his blanket, he was nude, "oh my" he blushed "it seems that I beat you to stripping right?", Malin giggled at the naked man Mole, as he grabbed a towel and ran off, Malin who was laughing as loud as possible, grabbed some clothes and ran off after him, unfortunately [fortunately] she tripped and her dress was caught on a hook in the door, tearing her dress in the process, despite her dress barely clinging onto her body Malin still ran off catching the attention of her two other [step] sisters. Whom ran after, chasing Malin due to her dress. Mole caught up with Doflamingo and Malin caught up with Mole, before giving mil his clothes she was grabbed by the other sisters as they could not control their lust due to how Malin looked, they dragged away a screaming Malin, who btw was straight but was a stripper so she didn't mind how she looked, but this to her was unexpected. [I enjoy offending people]. So Malin was dragged off against her will to partake in activates I will not state.

"What the absolute fuck" Mole said as he watched a screaming Malin begin dragged to her doom, he noticed the clothes and put them on during Doflamingos intense monolog. "Mole you must complete these pillars, here is the hall o he victors, each person who completed them are insanely powerful, your name will be added" Mole looked at the mighty wall, he noticed many names, Orion, Doflamingo, Malvoleo (that guy that attacked them) ay many more. Mole noticed that all of the daughters of the pillar have actually completed the pillars, meaning that these people who were groping Malin and Malin herself must be insanely powerful. Mole eyed a suspicious name on the chart that shows three letters, CDO "who is that" Mole said "this man completed the pillars many time, he stared from the age they were created, for a time he was part of the pillars, until he was sent out as he was too strong to cope with the pillars. No one knows what this man motives are but what we hope is that he should not return, his power is a threat as he can generate nation in his will." Doflamingo warned, "anyway that is not the point they are people who will try to oppress us now that they have the strength of the pillar, you cannot stop them unless if you are one with the pillar." Mole stopped in thought "but the cyborg can he hurt me if I complete the pillars right?" "As you are bound by blood, this is a battle destined to be fought." "Ok I understand"

Mole spent the rest of the day chilling with Malin and going for a walk with her the two others daughters and Doflamingo, Doflamingo left them and started to chat up some people and left the crew since of how amazing he is.

The next morning arrived and Mole returned towards the pillar, fighting with some of the enemies and training in the high gravity, this happened for three for days until it was the night before. The final day at the pillar, Mole must spend 5 days to defeat Stodolo in order to progress to the pillars, Malin was here with Mole in his room sitting on his bed trying to comfort the stressed out man. "I don't think I am ready, the gravity is far too intense" Mole cried "Don't worry Mole just keep your distance away so that you can adjust." Malin cheerfully said " I guess you're right, now can you please move I need to sleep" Mole protested "to hell with that I joining you M8" replied Malin "whatever I don't care" Mole sleepily said h rolled over and went to sleep, Malin followed soon after sleeping next to Mole [well I ship them]

The day has arrived and now the author can finally publish the part as it took him 2 weeks. Mole walked towards the pillars and jumped in, Stodolo smiled and walked up to Mole who was fighting the gravity, Mole understood what he needs to do, he must be able to harm Stodolo enough so that his movement s recruited enough. All of a sudden Stodolo's hammer sung straight at Mole, who had to jump in order to avoid it, in return Mole went supersayin god super saying 1 and shot straight into Stodolo body the punch contained enough forced to topple over Stodolo, and Mole brought out his new weapon the bfs [big fighting stick or fucking if you want, depend for purpose].

After jumping and spinning the staff for some time, he brought it down striking the stone creature to the side of the his head, causing Stodolo to blindly get up in rage and grab Mole, Mole never realised the amount of speed that Stodolo had, and was shocked about it, after receiving a giant fist to is face Mole was kicked extremely hard by Stodolo leg, Mole was very injured as he was walking away from the wall Stodolo ran in and tried to drop kick him, as he ran in his top speed, Mole jumped out and roll but soon realised that the gravity was far too high, he was reduced to crawling away from Stodolo who loomed over him holding his hammer and smashing it down towards him, after multiple hits Mole was battered and needed to rest, he got up and kicked the ground, allowing him to be able to spring around the room, whilst Stodolo tried to chase after him, after the painful work of moving, Mole kicked Stodolo straight into the chest, winding him as he drived him straight into the ground, at the same time Mole threw his staff very high into the air.

Just as he predicted, the staff fell down extremely fast piercing Stodolo's hand into ground. Mole walked off breathing heavily, as he realised that the gravity was all from Stodolo, he could control gravity and make it more intense as it is closer towards him. After getting to breathe properly Stodolo was still struggling.

"I should be safe here but I cannot beat him, I need more power to be able to defeat him" Mole started to surge far more energy, he could have went ssgss9 but Mole needs more power. Mole felt the release about gravity as his power was fighting against Stodolo. "are you going to break out now fool" Mole jeered, around an hour later Stodolo, emerged and sung his hammer towards Mole, he doge and stabbed Stodolo right into the eye, it did not blind him, but Mole got off a kick and Stodolo was sent off,

A day passed and the fight was still on, Mole inflict massive damage towards Stodolo legs and he returned his favour by breaking his arm, "guess this is the end" said the stone giant, he moved insanely quick swinging is hammer in unique pattern, Mole tough that he was just crazy and tried to doge allowing the hammer to smash into the wall a lot as it stared to chip. Before Mole knew it, Stodolo stabbed Mole as the hammer became a spear "hahahah" he shouted as he tossed mole side, however Mole was done powering up, and he went ultra sayan 1 the form to surpass ssgss, despite having this form weakened he performed, the big king Kong bang gun sword, which he cut Stodolo in half thanks to the bfs Mole has won.

After the days are up Mole left and kissed Malin passionately, as he feared he would never see her again. "Don't drink that orange juice yet Mole, I need to show you my 'work'" she winked Mole turned to the camera and smiled.

Epilogue…

A man approached him he was almost freighting of his appearance but his pride prevented that," you called" he said his voice was beautiful, soft and elegant, he showed no sigs of annoyance or emotion and yet his voice was clear and full of detail, "here they are, the pillars, we must plan to attack, these people are the real deal, Mole has trained far too enough, he defeated Stodolo in under 50 hours without even using a stand, we must act quick but act with caution", he smiled and tilted his head up to the air inhaling a deep breath, he returned and exhaled still smiling he said "go to the shadows the dawn will rise, it is about time I visit my old home, I wonder if they still polish my name of the wall, hmph well of course they should, CDO is only three letters"

He smiled and followed the previous man into the darkness as the sun brought up a new day.

To be continued

This so far has been my longest part of the whole series, I hope you are all able to read this and enjoy it, part 4 will not be out for quite some time, so I hope that you guys would happily accept this, I hope you enjoyed the gigantic amounts of fanservice that I have place into this as well as the action of it. Part 4 will take in a lot of action so I'll try to include some form of fanservice, I hope you liked Malin ;)

Here is a Q&A for the last two parts

How many parts do you include?

I intended the finely to be part 5, so we have two more left

Why was this created?

It's a long story, but I started form a game in which you have to continue the story

Have you read any zorroXrobin fanfic?

Only one, I tried to read any other but I cannot stand them, it feels too weird to read it. Although the one I read I believe that robin got raped horribly.

Would you like to read my work?

Yes pm me right now!

[On a side note I'm taking a Oda style break and part 4, which will be my favourite pat that I'll create, will be out in a month or three, I have exams]


	4. Chapter 4: The Imminent Beings

Ediment of ecstasy part 4

Among the outskirts of the pillars lies a mountain. Standing on this mountain is a man draped in a marine coat as it rests onto his broad shoulders he stands proud and tall but still in the shadows of the rising sun until they disappear by the benevolence of the sunlight itself. His face however was hidden. Behind him lurks a women wearing a dress stained in blood and is ripped heavily. As she pushes her long black messy hair away from her face she runs up towards this man ready to strike. As anger hatred and malice consume her the well placed punch she lunges passes by the man who moves his head just in the nick of time before the fist made contact. In return this causes the woman to carry on moving and eventually fall of the cliff. Accepting her death as she knew that this man could not have been beaten by her she closes her eyes as her life has already lost all purpose. Suddenly a mass of strings shot down the mountain and wrapped themselves around the woman body, fighting around every joint as they pined her arms to her torso and her legs together. The string was then pulled harshly up the mountain bringing the woman back to the top where she landed back onto the floor. From the end of the string a grinning man stood holding the strings walked to the edge of the shadow being very careful to not surpass it. As he stopped walking he released the strings from his hand, although they were still tied to the women. He folded his arms allowing his crimson cape to blow in the wind. "as if you can even touch that man how useless. Although I still have a use for you only if the rest arrive so stay there and look pretty". The woman now filled with spite after looking set that man turned her head to the one in the marine cloak and say "why the hell are you bothering to stay at a mountain. Aren't you supposed to be kissing the marine's ass right now. YOU BASTARD!". The man turned towards the younger woman and provided her with a twisted smile he responded "it's because they are kissing mine".

Mole stood before the first pillar. He was hyped as he almost skipped his orange juice but thankfully Malin managed to get him a glass since Orion was saying some more boring shit. "Mole there is 5 pillars in total each more challenging than the previous. This is not because that the next one may be faster or stronger it's because they have different abilities just like Stodolo and his gravity manipulation. Because of this Mole you have to face two battles at once, one against the pillar master and one against your mind to identify what their ability is."

Mole smiled and walked towards the door of the first pillar. He threw his finished glass of orange juice behind his shoulder in which Malin caught with precision she then joined the rest of the crew witch were her two step sisters [because I have to constantly bring that up] Orion and doflamingo who gave Mole a good pat not he back before he walked in and the doors sealed away trapping Mole in his first pillar.

Mole approached the anger of the large circular room immediately torches began to light up and a shadowy figure was revealed. It was the pillar master ultomonium door. "Mole is that your name?" ult door turned and face our little hero, "welcome to the pillars I and ultomonium door the master of the first pillar. I would just like to say that it is often a shame and a sign of humiliation to lose to the first pillar. But time and time again the impossible is not that far from achieving but you will eventually learn of the enemies and the threats the pillar can so glad create. But enough talking it is time to test your mind and might Mole"

Immediately the battle begin Mole swings the bfs with deadly accuracy and ult door steps back toward the wall taking a few hits since his eyes are fixed onto the walls soon as his back touched the wall he smiled as his hand slowly began it melt into the wall unfortunately for him Mole managed a sucker punch starlight into his face and performed his famous 2 hit jaw combo onto his ribs l. Screaming in pain ult door jumped into the wall just as Mole performed an EX Focus attack dash cancel and pulled straight into a red hawk Kamehameha X 23 which only hit the wall and ult door was long gone. Staring deeply into the dust created Mole was unaware of the incoming fist that shot out of the ground and hit him straight into the chin sending Mole 10 feet into the air in which he was greeted by an entourage of punches that sent Mole back into the ground. Despite struggling to see anything Mole strained his eyes to notice that these punches where coming from the celling itself as stone first began to emerge out of the building of the pillar. As the only option Mole had he punched into the ground creation enough space for him to wield the bfs as he destroyed the waves of fist in a few swings. Taking the immediate chance Mole sprang up and began to run in order to avoid the fists Mole noticed that ult door did not have much control over the fist as once they were thrown he could barely steer it since Moles speed surpassed the punches. As Mole eyes scanned the entire room his only theory was that ult door was hidden into the wall and the fist that are hitting the wall provided did nothing to help expose him. Mole immediately stopped and took a fist to the face and he took it well.

Mole started to stagger and he collapsed onto the ground and started to breath heavily in order to catch his breath. "idiot Mole I saw what you were doing, my punches were weakly thrown in order to tier you out and to waste your time since you were finding my location l. But now I can go all cut and you cannot do a thing fool. As Mole tried to stand up using his bfs for support he looked in awe as he was surround by ult doors fist all closing in at full power. Mole again took a quick look around and took all punches at once falling again to the ground. Mole smiled from the ground and said "I now know your weak spot ultomonium door. You cannot attack from your hiding spot at full power I knew this from you last attack since there is a spot left unclear. Now you are wondering how that worked it is because I knew you were tiring me out from the weak ass punch you dingus and now you are completely exposed".

Immediately Mole was thrown across the arena at high speeds by ult doors unrelenting fury at no point was mercy even spared as Moles beating slowly ending with him against the wall daze from the moment "as if you can touch me Mole how imperative". Mole who was in critical condition was now staring hard at the floor around the centre of the pillar. He once again ran towards it dogging all of the punches launched at him. "as you can see ult door. I left my bfs pointing in the direction of your location so now you are done"

Mole ran towards the bfs just as a massive first shot out of the wall behind him as Mole approached the stick he kicked right into the secret location that ult door was biding in after doing so Mole dived rolled out of the way to avoid the huge fist. The bfs impaled the location and struck ult door very hard. Thrown off his game ult door did not realise that the fist was heading towards his direction as it strikes the bfs impaling ult door. Mole then appeared and wailed down on him as he won the fight. After ult door fixed himself up Mole fleet the first pillar.

Emerging outside of the pillar Mole noticed doflamingo standing still staring deep into the distance seeing Mole he turned towards him with a face of concern "Oh Mole I did not know you completed the first pillar I must congratulate but the situation demands for priorities. A huge power has surged from nowhere and I am worried for this and the pillars. Unfortunately, I need to find this. If we are lucky then this 'being' may not be a foe after we beat it and if we possibly can then we may be able to recruit another member of the pillars. I must head off now Mole the rest are waiting for you."

Mole walked into the main hall of the pillar and was greeted by Malin hugging him and Mole hugging back. "Malin since when did we form such a lovely relationship" said Mole who seemed to be very tired and was at the current moment questioning the sake of the universe. "Mole I am the only straight women in this place. Orion had 15 wives in which he lost to all of them at once. Doflamingo is nothing less than a playboy and I cannot have any relation with my 'customers' so stop acting like me my waifu and accept me to be your waifu." Replied Malin who was still hugging Mole after some time of hugging Malin stepped away knowing that Mole needed rest and other humanly shit so she and Mole walked to the grand table that was filled to the brim but only 4 people excluding the cooks were using it. "well done Mole I have to say you completed this pillar in record time this far below the average time and I am not surprised you have shown great promise Mole well done, well one indeed..."

As the day was ending Mole and Malin sat by the edge of the tallest pillar watching the sunset disappear and leave this world for the day. "it was always said that the light from the sun formats the day and the absence created the night. But without either none can exist in perfect harmony. You cannot have light without dark and vice versa. It is a strange concept. Isn't it Mole? And yet Orion said that you and the cyborg are bound by blood. It almost like you two have to live in harmony." Malin said. Mole pondered the thought for a while and eventually he said "I think it is the exact opposite. The universe itself is falling apart ever since the cyborg gained power and my plastic surgery was rem9ved to reveal mine. It won't take too long until we are forced to fight. It is a battle Malin a one that we must win".

The day after Mole and Malin both walled to the second pillar. Mole determined entered the open door and looked at a confident Malin who smiled at him as the door closed mow walked onwards to the second pillar. Torches light up as he approached the second pillar master rogentainium. "Mole you have beaten a pillar master and you have beaten Stodolo. I will one be your challenge as what is past is past. Now Mole prepare to fight." Rogentainium spun around to throw a punch at Mole who received it with his own. As their fists collided Mole eventually won as he flanged rogentainium high into the arena. As Mole waited for rogentainium to fall down the prepared a stance in order to kick him. However, rogentainium was falling far too fast and Mole feared that he would not have won the clash that was incoming. Stepping out of the way Mole swung the bfs a full 360 and tried to strike rogentainium. To Moles surprise rogentainium was knocked halfway across the field. Mole got suspicious very quickly. How was he able to fall quickly and then be knocked very far? But that was all that Mole though since rogentainium was charging right towards him. Mole prepared a sumo stance and made an attempt to grab and lift the pillar master into the air from his foot. As he came in contact to the foot he realised that he cannot even move his body at all as if he was far too heavy. Instantly Mole was greeted with a knee to the face for all of his effort. Flying into the Mole grabbed onto the bfs which was behind rogentainium leg as he flew up with him. Now the battle shifted to Mole as he has trend a lot in mid-air battles Mole performed a spinning sky jump that send drills of air shooting deep into the ground as Mole was gaining up to rogentainium who was lightly fluting Mole then realised what his ability is, he can change his weight. Mole sent a few dozens of spinning air drills towards the pillar as they began to do some serious harm. As Mole stopped doing his air drills he proceeded to do normal air jump as he closed in to rogentainium and prepared to destroy him with the bfs. Suddenly rogentainium grabbed Mole and threw him down into the ground. Hitting the ground harshly Mole was horrified with the incoming scene which had rogentainium drop on him at the maximum weight. Crashing down on to Moles body rogentainium started to slam his fists into Moles battered body. "how do the ediment of the pillars questions the spars of life?" rogentainiuk roared as Moles vision slowly faded away. As the second pillar master pulled his mighty fist back and prepared for the ultimate finishing move a huge pillar of light emerged out of Mole blinding the pillar master. Before this sentence even begun Mole now in his ssgss9 form unleashed a gia red hawk Kamehameha oradrive straight into rogentainium. Seeing it as his perfect chance Mole travelled to the other end of the room began to catch his breath from the beating he took. Mole then saw rogentainkum run towards him at insane speeds. As he was extremely light he spent less energy running so he allowed himself to run so quick just moments before hitting Mole rogeantainium sifted to his maximum weight and launched a fist straight towards Mole who returned it with his own, however Mole managed to divert this momentum away by falling underneath the lunch as he only used his fist to steer the direction of the pillar master. Mole took his chance and began to run around the room with rogentainium chasing him running at max speed and weight. As Mole latched onto a wall and bounced off heading right towards rogentainium. Instead of making contact Mole moved straight past him and landed onto the other walk. Before the mighty pillar master could question Moles actions the bfs landed right into his foot as it impaled him and forced rogentainium to trip and fall. As he began to fall. Mole returned back to the pillar master and grabbed the back of his head so that he vans guide the momentum and force straight into the ground and to his face. Crashing down with a mighty thud Mole stood proud amongst the second pillar whom he had defeated.

As Mole returned back into the pillar a cheering Malin greeted him and escorted Mole back into the main hall. Upon returning Malin cheerfully said to the residents "look who's back". Orion who was the only one who cared responded with "oh good you are back. Malin help you sisters set the table up and fix up dinner". Malin who did not give a single shit about Orion's stupid blabbering went with Mole to the showers and ... [no your sick fuck that's part 3 stuff. This is the cleaner part 4 none of that shit] waited outside for him. 30 minutes later Mole was done bathing, due to bus injuries he was required to spend more time fixing himself up, as he reunited with Malin and then moved towards the main hall that was filled to the brim with food drink and orange juice. "MALIN! You basturd. You dare defy my orders why were you not setting up the table you dumb little fucky." A very pissed Malin stood up and face the holder of the pillars pointing an outstretched finger towards the ancient man "listen here you mouldy of fucking fossil. Every fucking day this shitty table is fill as if we had the entire population of this planet eating here. There is no reason to put this much food on here because no one wants to see your shitty face you goddam Erectofying springus!" "listen here you cunt. My word is authority if I want a table filled with the tasteless shit that you cook then so be it. You have no voice no power and no love from doflamingo" a dramatically shocked Malin picked up q glass and placed it down so a loud noise was heard "fight me now you shit stain. Your impure ingot, you fucking duckling." Orion sipped a glass of orange juice and smiled "I will just lock up your room then. And you be forced to share with your sisters." This sentence alone created a scarred Malin as her face was consumed by horror. She slowly sat down and started to shake slightly as terrible experience from the past reached her it took the mighty comforting skills of Mole to bring her to her senses.

After the meal Mole returned to his room only to shortly hears the cries of woe from Malin who has been locked out. Seconds after Malin was by Moles room as she was realising that her sister will eventually find her. Mole being the freaking hero of this story let her in and they slept together. How adorable.

The next day Mole and co went to the third pillar in order to finish the random shit they did. As Mole entered the pillar he remembered a promise made in part 3 and that was cooling the most infamous of the pillars. Mole stepped in. The doors slammed shut. Corolin appeared. "Listen up Mole I only have a few things to say and that is it. I will announce my ability right now and that is I get stronger as this battle stretches out. People often lose here as tiring me out is futile and they cannot defeat me until I become too strong for them. So Mole I expect a well fought battle from you" "sounds good Corolin as long as you do not hide in a wall in fine. As the battle begins Mole instantly reaches ssgss8 and starts to spin his bfs at insane rpms before he swivels it around himself to create the ultimate momentum transfer. As he charges with Corolin he jumps up and slams the bfs straight into him. This staggers Corolin as he is left off guard ready to receive another strike from Mole. Witch lands right into his knee allowing Mole to perform a series of hard hitting punches followed by a brutal uppercut in which Mole performed his two hit jaw combo on his ribs. As corolon steps back from the punishment he has received from Mole he advances towards our little hero with a delightful punch that seamlessly flows into itself as he begins to hit Mole in rapid succession. Halfway into this beating Mole begins to get his shit together as he realised that he has lost 20 minutes from getting beaten by Corolin. Finding some decent footing Mole retaliates with colliding Corolins fist as they start to trade rushes. Due to his massive fist Corolin was not punching at the speed nor power of Mole yet Mole was giving it his all. After 30 or so minutes of constant fist rushing Corolin began to lunch harder as his strength was increasing at a rapid rate as they collide their first once again Mole face morphed into shock as Corolin strength was far too much for him to handle as each punch now delivered excruciating pain to his arm. Wanting to not break his arm Mole was forced to withdraw his fist as he lost the rush which resulted in a multitude of punches heading straight towards him. As Mole drew himself back he releases all the pressure he had put onto his leg and shot straight towards cororlins chest in which he performed his air drills. As this method worked perfectly Mole induced a well enough stager to allow Corolin to topple over. As Mole started to get rocky he was unaware of corllins fist launching him into the air and then grabbing the mid-air Mole as he proceeded to slam him into the ground and he stood up and started punching the stop where Mole resides a muda or two may have been nice. Mole whom so buried into the ground began to dig his way out. After 10 minutes of trying to dig out Mole was pissed he ran toward Corolin and kicked up towards the sky. In doing so he managed to grab his bfs as he used it to pierce Corolin. However, as Mole was reaching maximum velocity, ready to defeat this fiend cororlin raised his fist and punch the stick for a brief second we saw both continents suspended in mid-air as to Mole horror he saw the bfs crack open as spitted in two as Mole began to fall in slow he realised that it was hopeless to defeat Corolin he had no choice left in this fight but to stay alive. As Corolin fist extended reaching Moles face Mole was sent far back hitting the wall. Standing up Mole rushed towards Corolin and delivered a straight lunch towards him with such force that it dented Corolins torso and sent cracks towards the walls. Corolin now in pain kicked Mole straight back t9 the wall in which he retaliated by punching again. 5 minutes later of this Corolin was at the strength in which each hit would break the ground around him it came to such a point that he had to move to safer grounds.

After the final punch Corolin sent Mole flying once again it seems like he could not stop Mole determination to fight and from that from Mole determination and mentality a bright blue beam erupted out of Moles hands and pierces through Corolin. Standing up Mole walked towards the mighty pillar master with the beam now shortened as it emits from his two fingers. "the ediment define an action and the situation demands it. I had fed the action for many years now and today the ediment have rewarded me with this power to allow me to survive the situation. Behold corrolin I have awakened and this what I bear is the precision blade" as Mole ran towards the infuriated giant he stopped suddenly and spun a full 360 extending the blade as it brutally cut Corolin whom tried to avoid the weapon. Trying his best to avoid the blade Corolin ran towards Mole ready to defeat him. However, Mole has gained the upper hand and managed to transfer the blade so it covered his foot. In which he kicked Corolin effortlessly into the air in which Mole joined him and began to flail his arm so that the precision blade mutilated Corolins body allowing Mole to finalise it by slamming his precision coated fist through Corolin and defeating him. Mole has won.

Prior to Mole victory we are going to head back a few hours to where doflamingo was heading out to investigate a sudden source of power. Upon reaching what seemed to be the source of the power doflamingo only notice a blind foreign trader and an elf bidding against each other to buy a chicken from a naked oiled man. Upon confrontation doflamingo created the highest bid but when the naked oiled man was about to give the chicken to doffy but he refused "you know it is illegal to to sell items whilst being naked. Its also illegal for buy things in the middle of the forest without a buying in the forest authentication from the federal states of the marines. Believe me I am part of the marines." "shit" said the unnamed elf who the author doesn't really care about it was just for the purpose of making fun at people very suttely. "ok so we are left with no options but to fight this fucker" that the unnamed blind man "wait that's not an option we are practaly worthless in this story we are pretty much going to die". Before the oiled naked man could finish a large fireball crashed into them causing the 3 worthless entities to burn in a fiery explosion. Upon the distance a trail of smoke lead towards a figure that was a marvellous distance away. This character jumped down and confronted doflamingo. The schchibukai smiled as he said "I am surprised to see that you are kicking distance away from me. It seems that the god has grown a pair" as the mysterious character walked towards doflamingo face it is shown to be God Usopp the awakened.

"you do realise how much of a shitstain you have been on to my kingdom. My company. And every other thing that is as half as imperative as that. You will need to pay usopp. But first off where is your crew?" usopp barely smirked at the upset doflamingo "what crew can a hold purpose to keep a god, and what can a mere noble do that can halt the force of a god"

Doflamingo walked towards usopp he raised his clenched hand and shot a piece of string that soon became into a birdcage that surround them both. "it seems like that you want to fight usopp? And so I shall have attended.".

The moment the cage struck into the ground the battle was on, usopp began by shooting a variety of different bullets in which doflamingo countered with his strings version, to his surprise he realised that they were seeds that ended up growing into vines which entangled doflamingo making him motionless. As the roots of the vines dug deeper and deeper doflamingo was running out of options as all he could do was to cut the vines with his string, but to his fear he realised that there was an abundance of sea stone in it nullifying his devil fruit ability. "doflamingo these plants are one of the best sources of gaining sea stone or any type of liquid it will produce a rock from it. Now look at you left without a trace of hope, sooner or later I will defeated you and thus your birdcage will be gone"

As usopp began to advance he stumbled onto a tree root dropping his bag, as he picked it back up he began to punch the shit out of doflamingo resulting a quick end for the schichibukai. However, usopp was also standing of some discarded string bullets and to doflamingo delight he managed to use them to strangle usopp forcing him to retreat it then at that moment that doflamingo tapped into his awakening and used turned the vines into strings, from the mass of string it was filled with a variety of rocks including sea stone. And with this doflamingo menacingly walked to the dying god that for some reason was not focusing on the string and was instead looking in his bag, what he pulled out was a small bomb that he tossed to doflamingo. Feeling insulting that a firecracker was be able to do anything to him doflamingo pride fully caught the bomb in one of the string-vines as watched the tiny explosion.

Only it was not. A massive ball of fire erupted from the strings and all of the strings caught on fire as well. For you see when usopp dropped his bag he was actually watering the ground with flammable liquid so the root would take it in and turn it into a flammable rock which meant that all of the vines became highly volatile.

What usopp saw next was the horrifying sight of a pissed of doflamingo on fire running towards him. Usopp picked up a flaming rock and tried to shoot it at him, this resulted in doflamingo using a string to grab the rock and to swing it around him so it smashed right into usopp face, as usopp noticed that there is a small amount of space between doflamingo and the bird cage he knew that the next attack would send him into the edge of the cage. Usopp had no other choice but to prepare for such a devastation weapon that even he would be in danger even at a distance, this was of course the steel serpent (a bomb that erupts liquid metal which forms into a massive snake which attacks its target at a ruthless pace.). as usopp ran towards doflamingo and vice versa we see doflamingo extend his leg out to kick usopp and usopp himself jumps out of the way and shoot the steel serpent towards doflamingo. However, doflamingo was actually kicking a wall of string in which he sent it all the way into the edge of the bird cage, this wall also had usopp caught in it as well.

This did not stop the steel serpent from covering doflamingo in metal. But nor did it do anything else as doflamigno's awaking was still in active and he simply turned it into string. All he suffered from the attempted attack was the burning steel and the impact of a huge mass of scalding hot steel.

As usopp smashed against the cage he saw that doflamingo has managed to take control of the steel serpent as he used it to ram into usopp in which it broke the cage and placed usopp on the verge of losing his conciseness. "Listen up usopp I only came here to investigate the strange source of power, in theory I only wanted to destroy it if it had associations to the Hyperion cyborg army, but you are not part of them and joining them will cause this fight to repeat itself. Usopp join Orion and the pillars and we must asset Mole in his quest to restore order to the universe that has shunned his existence alongside the cyborg".

The motionless Usopp look towards the 3m tall warlord seeing all hatred of this man form into respect. "I'll shall join you, doflamingo"

Now we return to Mole who is leaving the 3rd pillar. Sitting in his room Mole inspected his new ability which was the precision blade, a high energy condensed beam that enable Mole to cut and attack anything that stands in his path

As Mole went to approach the 4th pillar he was by far ready as hell. As the doors of the pillars closed Mole walked towards the master, Sinic. Immediately the battle began as Sinic disappeared from sight, Mole in absolute confusion was caught off guard when a strong force knocked him down. Standing up quickly Mole unleased the precision beam at what he believed to be the enemy but nothing was there. And again Mole was this time knocked into the air, flying from a distance he saw a quick glimpse of Sinic and went ssgss8 in order to attack him. What this resulted in was Mole landing two or three punches and Sinic landing 1006 of them. Falling down again Mole soon realised that this guy must be the real deal. Mole then though of a brilliant idea which involved using the precision blade to shoot the ground to a point in which the room was filled with dust. Mole was now able to trace the movement of his target, as he moulded the precision blade into a battering hammer, he waited for Sinic to arrive and in which he swung the hammer, bashing the fiend's skull, causing immense pain and a mighty roar from the pillar master. What Mole saw next was a being breaking apart as he approached the speed of light Mole tried to chase him but soon found out that his speed warped the room allowing him to turn without losing speed to land a catamite punch as he also brought some antimatter along with him. The punch caused Mole's body to be a human drill as he was sent into the ground at insane speeds until it stopped leaving the creator home to an almost defeated Mole. Hours passed and Mole began to finally move he eyed the monster of high speeds as he readied another precision beam allowing him to be ready for anything that approached his way. As Sinic arrived again in light speed Mole advanced hitting speeds of is level as Mole run he transformed into a spectral beam of light and matter he managed to fuse all of the high being power into a single entity as his speed warped time and brought all form of his power into one defined point. Mole has entered his final form. As the masses of light traveling entities collided Mole unleased the precision blade and shot sinking right between the eyes along with a devastating punch that involved a loud explosion that shook the very pillar the fought in. Mole stood at the centre admiring his victory.

Returning to the wall of pillars Mole notice a space now made for his name for when he completes the final pillar, but what caught to his attention was the strange light the CDO name had as the glow emanated to a point where it unleashes a blinding light that diffuses into the atmosphere. As Mole walked back to the pillars he noticed doflamingo and usopp both returning as well. "Mole upon reaching the source of power it was this man god usopp the awakened, we are lucky that he is not working for the Hyperion cyborg army, otherwise we would have faced a true challenge."

As the grateful crew joined once again on the table the day has ended and a new one has begun.

It is now time for the final pillar that our hero Mole must take on. My gosh the author of this is glad to finally release the long awaited chapter. As the dawn brings light towards the pillars that surround the field the final one stood in the shadows, as Mole entered it the rising sun eventually took over the pillar filling it with light.

As Mole walk through the pillar the final one stood up and faced him, he was an armoured titan, and Mole knew that nothing would be able to attack him he needs to find some form of weakness located on the titanic body. "I am Mirraf the final master of the pillar, Mole you have proven great worth and great power therefore our battle will be done in such conditions, get ready Mole the battle will now begin".

As Mirraf stood there waking towards Mole he slowly began to launch a punch towards him, Mole took this opportunity to run wat him and his leg before the punch even reached motion. Falling down Mirraf aimed a kick straight at Mole and Mole himself shot the precision beam towards the enemy but the beam bounced off at the kick sent Mole to the celling. And from the celling Mole kicked down readying his fist to land a powerful strike to Mirraf. As he unleashed all of his power into the blow the shock about not even hurting him placed Mole into a furry of rage that turned out to be violently punching the beastly pillar master as he traded blows at a weaker pace. It was at one point where his punch sent Mole deep into the ground that the powerful Mirraf stopped and evaluated the scene, and at that moment Mole emerged performing a 2 hit jade combo uppercut whilst springing thanks to his air drills straight into his face. As Mole comoboed the shit out of the pillar as they both where sent flying he ended with a kick into the jaw fracturing it as Mirraf laid hopeless during the entire beating. As Mole advanced ready to perform the final attack he saw Mirraf make a punch and again the attack did no harm, Mole laughed" as I though you are unable to be harmed when you attempt to attack, your weakness is to not be offensive" but what Mole or anyone would believe was that Mirraf started to breakdance as he managed to pull resulted into a deadly attack that harmed Mole and threw him off his game to formulate some kind of counter. Upon receiving half a beating Mole was forced to utilise the precision blade to escape the unpredictable pillar master known as Mirraf. After seeing the blade ability to tether Mole to walls, he realised an opportunity to win. As Mole shot another precision beam towards Mirraf he noticed it stuck towards the wall and the beam shot out and grabbed his arm, as Mole shot another 5 of them he had Mirraf encased in a web of precision material. This has managed to stop the powerful beast of the pillars and allowed Mole to be able to finish him off with a swift slice of precision-ness. MOLE HAS COMPLETED THE PILLARS.

Upon leaving Mole noticed a few guards, that are just cooks, standing outside of the pillar he is working on and Orion himself formatting the others pillars to be ready for battle. Confused Mole approached Malin to ask of the matter, but Orion interrupted and said "we are at war Mole, a powerful enemy has arrived to defeat us, you must rest, but we await any possible help" as Mole was sentenced to rest he saw from a distance a man walking down mid-air from a cliff.

We now jump 5 minutes back. "so Dio Mole is pretty much done with the pillars are we own ready to formulate an attack" Dio the man in the crimson cloak walked over to the marine cloaked man and said "of course sir let us begin" "well then Dio would you like to use your stand to help us get down, you may also want to help out little guest here, it would be best to leave her here" as Dio walked over to the woman stilled tied up he freezed the string making it impossible for he to move her body at all. And then we moved over towards the edge of the cliff and shot string down allowing them to both walk on. The other man was also finished with his work of calling the recruitment and he then proceeded to step on the strings ready to attack the pillars. "well then Dio we should be able to take care of at least a few of them, our stands are on point and as well as that I have been able to easily defeat the pillars, because we all know that CDO stands for [CONDORIANO]" …

To be continued


	5. Chapter 4-5: The unrelenting war

The Ediments of ecstasy

Part 4.5

The unrelenting war.

Prologue:

[Before DIO and CDO moved down the cliff]

As Condoriano stood on the cliff staring down towards the pillars, he physic and structure was of a marble statue crafted with the finest chisel that money could buy. The sun that stood on top of him as the golden light illuminated the curves of his muscles and his purple sunglasses glowed bright transparent orange showing eyes of malice blessed Condoriano's body.

"Dio it is time to signal the war round up the army and sent them out to the pillars it is now beginning." As dio made his move down towards the cliff condoriano noticed that he was taking care in avoided the sunlight. Pushing his sunglasses up he realised how he can help his comrade "OH of course Dio I forgot that the sun is your enemy. I shall take care of that for you" and by that we see a quick glimpse of a stand in which all of it quick actions showed it throwing something towards the sun. Whatever object that was sent a mass of wind heading down towards the cliff, as it lifted away rocks trees and the captive prisoner; however, she was still tied so she went nowhere. Seconds later the sun itself was instantly darkened allowing a few ray to spell out a jolly roger showing the skull of condoriano's face this is also known as the symbol of war.

[Now the actual part]

The decedent of Con D Oriano brought terror to the residents of the pillars, while mole was being taken to safety Orion stepped up to face the tyrant beast, while DIO eyed Malin and the remaining daughters menacingly. "Orion you kindle a flame that can destroy us all, how is it that you chose against the most preferable path of the cyborg. Him, the leader of cyborgs has grown in strength, how much more until the universe tears itself open?" Orion stared at Con D Oriano for some time until he replied in a sympathetic voice "Condoriano…" he began before a fist sent him miles high followed by the rage of CDO shouting "You DARE call me by that name?, YOU MUST DIE" some crappy lightning shot out is hands as well.

As Orion was sent into the sunless sky he pulled onto a piece of rope that brought CDO along with him as he tied it around it around CDO's neck, pulling the rope once again Orion was now in control as he used the rope to tie the CDO around his body as he completely it with a noose that he finished Orion then proceeded to wack the body of Con D Oriano straight into a pillar as he pinned the rope onto it and dropped CDO allowing him to fall and break his neck. However, that was not it; Orion had already soaked the rope with oil as he shot a large fireball from his hands to the falling CDO setting his body ablaze while the fire ate away as the high carbon outer end of the rope that protected a metallic cable.

Orion stood mid-air as he watched CDO presumed death as he stopped falling as the fire died out all that was left was a monster that refused to be hanged and burnt at the same time, ripping the cables off CDO went straight for Orion's face in which he followed on with another three punches until Orion stopped the fourth one and head-butted CDO and proceeded to hook him, as his fist was caught onto CDO's jaw he continued and swung him downwards allowing CDO to fall and smash into the ground. Orion had this battle I the bag, he then prepared for his most devastating attack from this position. Holding his fist up high Orion cloaked his body in a scarlet flame and concentrated it at the point of impact, his fist that turned bright blue and then so hot that it became sheer white plasma. As the pillar master road "Orion fudouichi" he shot down like a missile at speed so fast that his body was cloaked in that white plasma as he made impact CDO unleashed his stand...

"unrelenting univeeearso (unrelenting universe)" he managed to breath out as a monstrous stand with circles and tubing appeared behind him and proceeded to close his hands together and open them out wide exposing that it contained a rip in space-time in which Orion fell into. A few minutes later we see Orion falling from the sun that was also taken up by the unrelenting universe power as Orion landed miles away we could tell how devastating his attack may have been to our villain as it sent ear quakes everywhere and the ground around Orion was white hot [although that sounds impossible] in fact the mountain that was their base began to crumble, as DIO saw this in shock he ran towards it looking for the prisoner he relies his fate on. Meanwhile CDO's stand creates another space-time rip above him and Orion falls down looking destroyed from the fact that his ultimate attack did not work at all. "Orion, this is my stand the unrelenting universe, I have the power to connect everything and anything in this universe and any other. I have made your fall from the sun and I can do far much more, behold the power of my stand" as the unrelenting U opens another portal it launches some material right at Orion which knocks him far away as his stand can pick up dark matter and shoot it.

Unrelenting universe, a humanoid punching ghost that has the ability to rip open a portal in any point in the universe completed with a variety of spikes and sharp objects. Its stats are A in destruction C in speed an infinite range in terms of its portal opening (its manifestation range is D, but that be bypassed as it can punch through its portal) D in durability A in precision and C in development.

As CDO prepared for another shot of dark matter Orion began to rush towards the central base of the pillars allowing him to access the wide armoury he had in stall, from this we now see Orion equipped with some armour as well as a his signature weapon, a spear. Orion began by ascending to godly speeds as he manages to impale CDO completely he then turned around and stabbed him twelve times into the face as he finished his brutal combo by stabbing the spear into his foot. This allowed Orion to charge a similar version of his previous setting himself on fire punch that allowed him to knock CDO straight into the mountain, by doing so the spear dislodged itself from his foot allowing it to spin into the air Orion then kicked it expelling all of his fiery energy into the spear. But this time CDO created a portal that right in front of Orion in which unrelenting universe grabbed him and threw him into the pillar in which they exchanged a his speed fistfight in which the winner will escape and the loser gets killed by the spear, as that was happening CDO took the lead despite the fact he was not using his stand and instead he opened a portal that was right infornt of a star. The harsh light was blinding to Orion as he could not see the escape of CDO and in return, his own weapon stabbed him. As CDO tossed aside the destroyed master of the pillars all hope was seem to be lost, and that is why I will leave it here, as we must go back to DIO and the mountain.

As DIO searched through the rubble of the mountain, his horror formed when the body of the woman he captured was no longer found, as he believed she might have died, as he removed another rock he was faced with a greater horror, the woman escaped. Running back to the pillars DIO had to hide from the start that CDO projected and then approached the rest of the members that where fighting with doflamingo in the lead followed by Malin DIO went to soot string to wrap up the daughters and he started to monolog. "I DIO have existed to gain one form of power that exists in this world, after a humiliating defeat I DIO lost my body to the forms of ham on and that was from one of your sisters, in order to regain my strength I DIO stole the body of Your great Ancestor Mirralik. and I DIO have now awakened my stand, White Infinity" the only problem that hinders me is that I Require the blood of Mirralik's decedents And I planned to feast on them at once, but your fuckface of an older sister lillium has escaped and now I DIO shall feast onto your blood, . They say that the blood of a virgin is blood you cannot beat-". "No your retard it's you can beat a virgin oil" said on the sisters that was not Malin "Fuck you" Responded a blushing Malin.

Upon this, we see the death of the three female's character that I planned to write about. However, that previous sentence was just a lie since the did not die and they are other females that I plan to write about and here is their debuted. As DIO prepared to kill them, Lillium and a bunch of other people of similar builds proceeded to beat the living shit of DIO as it reached a point where Doflamingo had to stop and notice what was going on as he told usopp to guard his back to prevent anything from harming since Doflamingo was very intrigued with what happened. From what we saw, was that lillium escaped and called the complete cast of the daughters of the pillars, all who are older and are not apprentices like Malin. As they formed, they were ready to help defeat DIO but doflamingo was the wiser. "Do not approach him, if he gains your blood who knows his limits of power, his stand already is at the top of its game we cannot see it get any stronger at all. I'll take him on, Usopp help lillium and Co deal with the fodder, Malin you need to see if mole is capable to battle he is the only one to take down Con D Oriano, his power is now off the charts, if not then we may all die and you two [Malin step sisters] get Orion to safety he is too injured for now."

As doflamingo finished his badass speech he went to approach DIO at first he set up a birdcage around them, as the strings began to shoot out they hit something, which was the strings of DIO's stand, white infinity. As doflamingo returned his attack, he noticed how quickly DIO's string were in encasing his body causing them to freeze and immobilising him.

White infinity is a stand that threads a string through any form of matter, this can also conduct the freezing capabilities that DIO possess making It's massive angle even more deadly as it conducts the freezing so well. Its stats are C in destruction an in speed an in range an in durability A, in precision and D in development potential.

As doflamingo stood frozen in a single spot he noticed that he can control his how string as the birdcage he created was still present from this doflamingo managed to wrap is hand in string to such point that he was able to heat it up and use the insulation to melt his arm free, this allowed him to heat his body by sending small amount of his super hearted string. Breaking free Doflamingo threw the birdcage that he turned upside-down causing it to expand into a web that trapped DIO into a web, Doflamingo followed this by by Using his superheated string to Wrap it around DIO's neck in which he was able to pull DIO closer towards him as he began to punch the heck out of his head. This caused DIO to bleed and that made him pissed. In swift moves by the aid of string DIO, flash froze Doflamingo, as he was ready to shatter his body; this caused him to monolog about his victory over Doffy. Then usopp shoots a fireball into doflamingo, freeing him from being frozen, as DIO was briefly distracted by God usopp the godly Doflamingo struggles to get a punch off DIO causing him to be pissed. As DIO processed to attack, Doffy he is entangles by Doflamingo's strings that he has now placed however, DIO carried on allowing the string to cut through him, as his healing abilities are top notch. DIO then Proceeded to use his vampire eye laser against doflamingo as he then shot a piece of string at some random place, in the meantime he began to freeze the surrounding atmosphere which now caused any of usopps bullet to become useless as they just stop mid-air, it almost seems as if DIO has frozen time. What this has caused was the ability for DIO to shoot string off into a distance, and 7 seconds later he threw the string back which had a steamroller attached towards it. As he threw the steamroller at Doflamingo. As he began to punch it and shout MUDA a bunch of times, he finished off his attack by allowing the steamroller to explode by unfreezing the atmosphere for a brief second before he reapplied the freeze to ensure that doflamingo does not move. However, he was as doflamingo managed to surround himself with tiny amounts of string to increase his surface area allowing the friction of the steamroller attack and the explosion of it to heat himself up to a point where he can move in the frozen atmosphere. This resulted in DIO using his energy to escape as he brought the temperature of the atmosphere to piss low levels, however this backfired as doflamingo turned the cold air around them into string as he now awakened his devil fruit. This gave doflamingo the edge, as he was able to beat DIO into a pulp. however DIO had plans of his own he went straight for usopp and proceeded to attack the startled sniper, doflamingo raced quickly to save his friend but he is still recovering from DIO's beating. As usopp managed to hold his own against DIO he could no longer take it as he was forced to risk himself to send out eh steel serpent despite the fact he could have never controlled it as it was an extreme ranged attacks he proceeded to shoot it as DIO the vampire simply grabbed it and tossed it back at him causing the death of usopp. This was not the case as doflamingo came to the rescue by Turing the steel beast into string as he used that to beat the living shit out of usopp shot a fireball as DIO he and Doffy finally beaded the DIO.

We now go back again because Quintin Tarantino to the point before lillium was calling assistance from her fellow sisters. "Yo the pillars are getting fucked up, its Con D Oriano, that dude just beating Orion you guys might want to arrive." After a few minutes five other, people who were very similar to lillium who looks very similar to Malin but taller and not having black hair. "Yo lillium what the fuck is up with your clothing, did Con D Oriano beat your sense of fashion to a pulp as well". Lillium looking quite pissed at her sisters went to explain the fact that DIO wishes to use their blood to regain power. "well we can't fight DIO and CDO is too powerful for all of us so we need to plan something" said Camila, the oldest daughter, "well we should think quick they are ganging up on Malin" mole who was lying down trying to rest from the battle with Corolin immediately reacted when he heard that his beloved Malin was in danger. "I can take down Con D Oriano. The pillars have gifted me with the ability of 1000 realms worth of power". As this caused an agreement the daughter of the pillars and mole decided it was, best to focus on clearing out the army of CDO and DIO wile Mole battles Con D Oriano. As they plan begun mole started to talk with lillium about the current state of the plan for CDO "CDO has recognized that the power of the cyborg is too much for him to stop, so he has taken his picking to the weaker target. All this man wants is a universe that is stable. If the tides of time changed just a bit it would have been possible for us to be at CDO side for when he wages war against the cyborgs. Also it seems you have taken a liking to our youngest sister Malin, what an interesting decision" "well to be honest" Mole began "It just happened, as Malin spent a good amount of time being an apprentice of Orion that the sight of someone her age may have finally brought some light to her sad boring life." Lillium smirked at the funniest thing she has heard in a while "well I guess she was left in quite a terrible position after we all left how pitiful" "indeed, how pitiful" mole responded before the scenes fades to black and ends.

As Mole walk past the pillars battling the cyborg army, the intense battle of Doflamingo and DIO and the twins of the pillars dragging away Orion's shattered body he stoppedrigth in the eyesight of Condoriano who stares back at Mole. "So you plan to battle for the destruction of the universe, how pitiful," Condoriano stated as he Saw Mole infuse his hands with the precision light. "how pitiful for you to engage in something that is destined I will either fight you right here and then that cyborg bitch or you call him here right now and I can end this all for you" "you think you are capable to battle the Hyperion of the cyborg army, you need to learn the concept of respect you imbecilic". As CDO finished the last sentence, he jumped towards mole opening a small portal near CDO's hand as mole went to punch CDO into the air he realised that CDO has grabbed his ankle with the use of the portal as he proceeds to throw mole into the sky. As Mole gained stability he shot a precision beam straight at CDO shoulder in which it précised him, Mole continued by charging his fist with precision and using his falling to advance towards CDO. As he was about to punch CDO another portal was opened resulting in mole's hands falling through as it lead to the portal behind him in which unrelenting universe was summoned to grab mole form the behind before Unrelenting universe could get to mole he was grabbed by moles hand and was pulled back. As mole punched UU into the distance, he shot two tethering beams at the stand in which it stuck him into the ground, immobilising the stand. As mole turned to face CDO, he unleashed a punch at the jaw opened CDO who just saw his stand is grabbed by mole a person who he thought had no stand. After connecting the mighty swing mole followed in with a kick, which was caught by CDO who went for a fist directly into moles face, hitting him right into the mouth and nose he then proceeded to kick mole back to the ground. As mole was falling he needed to stabilise himself so he proceeded to apply a drilling kick which to his surprise was infused with precision. This increase its radius by a massive percentage as it still hit CDO who tried to avoid it. Landing safely mole ran to CDO who was freeing his stand causing Mole to shoot another precision beam directly at him in which CDO quickly ripped open a small portal that sent the beam nowhere important. As mole clenched his fists with precision he began to take the fight directly, but with CDO overpowered as fuck stand, it was somewhat difficult for Mole to do anything. "You pathetic piece of shit. Is that even a stand you hold? It is so shit as most it allows you to touch another stand like a stupid fagoli. You are quite shameful to be the counter of the Hyperion cyborg leader. This universe will be saved at the cost of your blood, and then the cyborgs will rise and destroy all that you hold dear... oh what that's you are gonna shoot me with your weak ass beam, how sad 4 U" as CDO continuously mocked mole, the young hero determination of beating grew to insane heights and he understood victory satisfies the hunger to win. In addition, mole himself has gained that hunger, as well as a will to fight like never before. Mole shoots another beam at CDO. CDO opens another quick portal to pass the beam through. However, the beam has a gigantic radius as mole-fighting spirit has increased his precision beam into a massive ranged attack, [welcome to the true man's world mole].

CDO was in ultimate shock as he saw the how Mole was growing in strength. To what he feared, Mole wold reach the point of the Hyperion cyborg, meaning he cannot save this world. As we see the growing fighting spirit of mole, he infuses his fist with precision light that has now increased in size due to his ability of increasing the radius of the beam. As he lunges his fist to CDO unrelenting universe manifest in order to block the attack. As goes in for the damage on mole. However, to Mole's delight, he stuck precision matter onto UU and Mole allowed it to erupt as long spikes, which left CDO's and his stand into a bloody mess. As CDO watched another precision beam with the height of a truck approach him, he decided that he must outrun these beams, but all he needed is momentum. In addition, thankfully for CDO he knows all about momentum. Falling into a portal, he created below him. CDO begin to fall and with the help of his stand, he gains velocity at levels in which he is nothing but a blur. By manipulating the portals, CDO is able to fly at speeds where he can outrun the beams shot by mole, giving the advance of the universe as he constantly slips into space he can knock into asteroids allowing them to fall into portals that lead to mole who has to waste time destroying them. As CDO opens a portal in the line of sight of mole, we see our hero give it everything he has to stop him. However, another portal opens and his attacks fall in, not touching CDO at all. What is worse for mole was the fact that they reappeared right above him, and as they made contact it was moles own attack that laid waste towards him, also CDO unleashed a shitton of force from his speed into mole as well.

Crashing into a building mole sat up and stared at a small humanoid creature with metallic green scales with large goggles covering its eyes, along its joints larger metallic scales that were blue gave the presence of a type of armour it holds and scattered across its back are dark blue orbs in the shape of a grid. Mole in fear tried to stand the creature with the intent that his beam should go through it so that it hit the mountain behind it. As the beam hit the creature, it did nothing but take in the energy of the beam guided it to the mountain, the orbs on its back glowed a dim light. As it approached, the mountain by guiding the beam that was still shutting from moles fingers it punched the beam allowing it to ricochet off its body and into the mountain. "It's a stand, MY stand. But what is it" as Mole stared into the goggles of his stand he realised "it's a homicide it's THE HOMICIDE"

The Homicide, a small humanoid stand with the ability of absorbing and reflecting energy its stats are D in destruction A in speed A in range B in durability A in precision C in development [since it has already increased in power and has now manifested].

Mole knowing what his stand is now cape bale of, he shoots another precision beam at CDO who obviously steps to the side and awaits for the beam to fully pass before proceeding towards Mole. However as the beam passes CDO The homicide emerges out of the beam and proceeded to punch it towards CDO giving him the full impact of the beam. As CDO quickly escapes through his portal mole shoots another beam to trace him, As he remerges TH [The Homicide] hit the beam directly towards CDO but another portal opened and UU managed to grab TH, allowing him to be able to smash him into the moon through the power of his portals. As Mole stand fell to the ground Mole ran towards it being careful to not fall as he suffered from some severe head damage, as he saw that his stand could not take much of a beating so he must be very careful in using it.

As mole watched CDO, stand there menacingly his hatred grew into a flame, burning within. [heh] shooting into the air mole began to shoot precision beams in a constant rate of fire in order for him and his stand to hit CDO, as his stand began to knock the beams in random places mole shot a larger one, knowing that TH can still make that move, as he kept the beam going he had CDO eating from his palm as he could do nothing, however this was a taxing task for mole as it requires too much for to perform this action. Once he saw that, the beam trail was a complicated mess he sent TH inside the beam, jacking up its speed to levels where it would be impossible for such a large object. However, CDO was still able to keep up, all that happened when Mole sped up the beam was CDO looking back and cursing. At that very moment, the other beams mole shot finally stopped rebounding and went straight into CDO this then allowed the massive beam to finally hit him, as TH finally began its beat down.

Only it did not and the UU opened a portal to a dying star, meaning that moles stand was sentenced to die. Mole collapsed as the star was too much for him.

"People of the pillars look at your hero, he one you put faith in to save this universe. See how he lays there dying by his own power, what a fool. I only wish for in this world that the cyborgs will bother with killing you, for this is a new world"

However, what no one knew about Mole's stand was the fact that it was able to absorb energy. In addition, a dying star has tons of that stuff. As mole got up his stand had just finished in absorbing a goddam star.

As the homicide returned from the place, CDO has sent it. The stand has absorbed a star, as mole shot a precision beam at it causing it to go far quicker than expected, CDO barely got a portal open to protect himself before the homicide could touch it although he could not tell whether moles stand actually fell through. That did not matter since Mole attacked home at insane speeds by smashing his shoulder into CDO, even with the unrelenting universes help he could not keep mole from punching him. As mole finished his combo by implementing a two hit jaw combo to CDO's body, he grabbed him by the shoulder and raised his knee into CDO's chin. After placing his foot down he used his other leg to send a kick to his jaw, breaking it before he went back to a few hard punches "you thought that my stand was far in some shithole in the universe, WRONG I have called it back and I now hold the energy of a star, as my stand can absorb and transmit energy" as mole finished his sentence he punched CDO into a building and shot a precision beam at CDO but it was that then manifested into The homicide. As his stand reached CDO, it started to punch the shit out of him along with screaming its stand cry of "MOLALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA" As CDO was hopeless in the situation of him getting his assed beat the stand still continued "LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALLAALALALLALALALALALAL… MOLLAAA!" the homicide finished by punching CDO into the ground leaving him as a broken mess unable to move, mole has won.

It did not take long for the army of CDO to end up running away from the defeat of its two leaders. Where DIO was held captive from interrogation and CDO took days to recover. Upon talking to CDO, he spoke of the destruction of this universe and how he only went after mole because he was weaker than the cyborg. "Con D Oriano" mole began "this is not your fight, you have now forsaken the universe, and fate has changed because of the actions you have presented to yourself. If I were weaker than the cyborg, then he would have killed me. However, as we continue to grow in strength the universe suffers. The cyborg wants the death of this universe, that was his plan, for he knew I would grow in strength he played you CDO" "so I see" CDO responded "we are nothing but sleeping slaves, it is up to you, to decide the fate of this universe. I apologise for the actions I have caused, for the wrath I placed onto Orion, for the malice, I gave you, oh daughter of the pillars, and for the ignorance, I showed for not knowing fate… DIO it is time we parted ways, you have served me well, but I must stay with the pillars to repent for crimes I hold for both of us". As DIO who lingered by the door listening to what happened he disobeyed CDO advice and walked in "if I could say that stealing the body of the great pillar masters was something I can gloat over as if it was a simple deed. It was not, this body was offered to me as a gift of the will of his corpse, and I was expected to make a change to help this universe. Can I do that now knowing what I have caused, do you think I deserve to carry that weight. As I hold the body of a greater man, I DIO have decided to now be great."

In addition, from this day, DIO and CDO have joined the pillars as the battle between mole and cyborg begins to heat up…

To be continued.

Epilogue

The sun in the sky sent beams down towards a building in which inside a pawn of the war ran for his dear life. Hiding in the pitch-black room, he reopened the large doors so that he could risk a peak out. Seeing how the coast was clear, he let out a sigh and turned around to face inside the endless room. As the beam of sunlight that goes throughout the door it dimly, light the room showing the figure of the large tyrant the cyborg. "Mole still lives why you are back. You are here to mock me?"

"No I'm only here to humiliate for Con D Oriano and DIO have both left you" as this was the last words of the useless pawn. As the as the large metallic hand of the cyborg reached down and grabbed the pawn the cyborg raised him into the air and into the dark where we cannot see whatever happened but as he dropped his body the pawn fell dead with a large hole in his face. Kicking the doors open the cyborg began to walk out "it is time is it not mole I am readily"...


	6. Chapter 5: The retaliation of kigns

The ediments of ecstasy part five

The retaliation of the lost kings

Prologue

As the mighty cyborg leader returned from reinforcing, the troops in order to hinder mole as much as possible, he returned back to take shelter. Tending to his metallic body structure in order to recover from the over displacement of energy that he was trying to maintain. The sun in the sky was suddenly let into the room as the doors burst open as a pawn rushed in; bearing some news that mole is still alive. "So Mole lives and you dare say that to me while I'm in such a state. You are here to humiliate me?"

"No" the pawn began. "I'm here to mock you for mole has managed to defeated the high being 7th dimensional 5 legged robotic warriors and he said he was gonna kick your little man pu-" by that time the Hyperion cyborg was grabbing the pawn in both hands as the useless minion was helpless as his arms began to violently shake with energy and then stop, leaving large jagged spikes erupting from his body and piercing himself with them. From this position the malice in the cyborg leaders eyes showed his replaced face covered in burnt metal as the rest of his body was covered in metal, made to support his physic, all burnt from the effects of containing far too much energy. Dropping the pawn which caused its body shatter the cyborg leader returned back to his station and began to monologue "Mole you little bitch, I will beat the living sit out of you, and now I must fix this material it is far too weak for this was used of my dimensional warriors, and if mole can defeat them I must gain far better material. I have just the thing, it will be far powerful that my previous armour. And … it can contain you" he finished the sentence right in front of a large green orb.

As the story begins with mole panting at the sight of the defeated dimensional warrior. He stood up and acknowledged the battle. If it were not for the homicide, his stand that battle would be an instant loss. As CDO, DIO and doflamingo followed as they teamed up to battle two other demonic warriors, the sign was signalled and doflamingo shot up the birdcage and CDO ripped open a portal to the pillars in which the daughters of the pillars where grabbed by DIO's white infinity and pulled in.

As the dimensional being was defeated the area was now accessible for beings that cannot survive the transportation of dimensions, and mole was ready to battle to fight the cyborg who whereabouts cannot be seen in the third dimension and must require Mole to battle the gatekeeper who is suspending him into the eight dimension. Pulling off the dimensional rift attached to the being mole entered the dimensional gate along with doflamingo and Con D Oriano.

Upon entering the land of nothing, the gatekeeper who holds the cyborg hideouts that is suspended by a bright green light. approaches our three heroes "you will not proceed under my power, THE GATE KEAPER!" and immediately he begins to fight mole shoots a precision beam and doflamingo shoots some string into it to allow the beam to set on fire and then absorb the fire to become powerful, this pierces the gatekeeper who stops in his tracks and carries the momentum of his traveling into a mighty swing of his hammer, which is proved to be ineffective as CDO opens a portal that redirects mole's precision beam back at the hammer, breaking it.

This caused the gatekeeper to fall down and snap its neck. The hideouts of the cyborg popped into existence and Mole head on, through a wave of cyborg shadow daemons, which was all taken by the rest of the members of the pillars.

Mole kicked open the doors of the Hyperion cyborg leader. In addition, stared up at the monster who was at the top of the stairs. "And so its begins Mole, the dawn of the true era" these where the softly spoken words of the malicious beast who opposed Mole, and speaking of which, Mole response "so it is Jane, my old friend"

"it appears you have gained a stand, shall we compare its power against mine" as Jane the ultimate cyborg foe finished his sentence the room began to chill, as he began to freeze the water in the air, and compressing the oxygen inside of it in the form of sharp daggers, each one of them shot towards mole who was running up the stairs, he shot the homicide onto a path that allowed it to shatter the deadly attack of Jane. The homicide finished off its attack by going directly towards Jane as he released his stand, The Rage.

The Rage, a massive large robotic human figure, with large arms and indents of holes, a gauge on its torso shows it fluxuation of its ability, which is to physically manipulate the state of matter itself as well as it properties. Its stats are B in destructive potential, C in speed, B in range, A in durability, A in precision and A in development potential.

A large muscular robotic entity was pulled out of Jane as its hand dipped into the ground beneath him, melting it along with the air as it causes two large orbs of molten material on both of its hands, it then proceeded to make a wall in front of it as it quickly compresses the material preventing The Homicide to reach the infamous stand user. It then punched the stand away as it created another condenses material wall to stop The Homicide from flying to far away.

At this time, Mole was halfway up the stairs when the stand beating was taking place, as he manage to redirect his stand by shooting another precision beam at it allowing it to move at a quick enough rate to not be affected by The Rage. The Homicide darted off in much direction around Jane as it made sharp turns every so often as if it was trapping it in a cage. As it was done it went directly towards the robotic atrocity in a fine line, which The Rage foresaw and built another wall to protect itself, however the Homicide did not clash with the wall and instead retreated back into the precision beam, allowing the rest of the beam to flow into the wall; The Homicide retreated back into a corner and punched it allowing the beam to collapses into jane.

Mole now at the top of the stairs was now able to land a swift hit into Jane's face followed by a tasty two hit jaw combo onto Jane's ribs. Jane brought The Rage up as it brought a large amount of matter to form around its hand, as it went to punch mole. Diving away mole was not fast enough since of the size of the matter created; this caused the Rage's fist to slam into mole as the broke the landing of the stairs and the stairs itself, revealing Jane's secret plan.

Which was to gain infinity.

Beyond the cracked ground beneath them large amounts of bright green light erupted through them as the whole room began to fill with green light as both Mole and Jane began to fall to what seemed like their demise, or maybe their opponents demise if that can make the other fall.

As the bright green orb filled mole field of view, he noticed the ground and how he can get Jane to snap his neck when falling on it. He began by creating a web with the homicide in which he was able to walk on, allowing him to be able to gain footing and hop around the pit that they are falling into. As Mole found the perfect angle, he shot another precision beam that managed to hit Jane. As if left a ball attached to his foot. Jane now gaining consciousness from the falling began to force the atoms around him to heat to levels of plasma, in which he took that energy and began to fly. As Jane started to shoot off in all angles, a trail of precision energy left by mole allowed him to follow Janes movement, and once he saw that jane was heading towards him mole command the ball of energy to erupt into long spikes the pierced the walls and Jane, stopping him completely in his tracks.

Mole saw this as his moment and sent the orb to implode into Jane, as well as that he sent the Homicide straight into the blast fire, as it took in most of the energy that was not spent to harm Jane and used it to deliver the final punch needed for mole to win the battle.

As the homicide closed in to this tyrant beast, the Rage erupted out of the energy and grabbed the homicide with such force. This caused Mole to fall off the precision beam he was stabilising himself on as he tried to catch another precision beam on is way down. He witness the Rage punch the Homicide with a plasma-filled fist straight into a wall. This caused Mole to violently spit out blood as he lost his manifestation of the Homicide, because all precision beam to fade away. Jane the ungodly cyborg, started to use the Rage to make mass gravitated towards Mole, causing him to fall his soon impending death.

'oh Fuck me' Mole cried silent, ' I am going too much speed, at this rate I would land like a bomb, I am gaining far too much gravitational energy OH HOLD ON!' mole raised two of his fingers towards Jane, as he felt the slowing down happen as the homicide was charge with the power of falling down. It was at that moment that the development of the Homicide dropped towards a D. The Homicide can manipulate forces that acted upon objects.

Mole shot a large precision beam into Jane, as he was able to brutally stop him in his tracks. As the precision beam was still flowing, mole grabbed the homicide as it shot off into the beam carrying Mole along, allowing him to close distance between them both. Mole need his journey riding the precision wave by unleashing a precision fist right into Jane's ribs, Mole followed this by grabbing his shoulders and sending him down towards the ground.

Right as Mole and Jane were about to land mole began to separate, as he let Jane take the blunt of the fall, mole landed with the same energy but that was sent towards Jane, in the form of a precision beam that manifested into TH as it laid a stand rush towards Jane.

"MOLALLALALALALALLAALALLAALLALAALLALLALALALALA…. MOLLLAAAA!" It roared as it sent Jane off towards the green orb of infinity.

"you are hurting my feelings mole, you have pissed me for the last time you vomiting ass of a piss worm" screamed the cyborg Jane as he limped towards the orb of infinity, "its time I finish you off" he said as he swiped his hand through the orb, super charging his stand to points unimaginable for the author to describe and the fact he wanted to quickly finish this.

However, all that happened was that the Rage shot out in manifestation but exploded in a cloud of some random shit that floated away. "It seems that all blood you hold has been lost Jane" mole cocking said. "It seems as if the Rage is no more." As mole began to run towards jane he did some random ass spinning flip that shot out his precision beam towards the standing jane. The beam however did not touch him. Out of nowhere mole collapsed in a pool of blood as the hand of the Rage appeared as grabbed the Homicide and threw it into a ball of super-duper hot clouds as an eruption of plasma and lighting zapped the Homicide out of existence. Walking towards mole. Jane grabbed mole and proceeded to punt kick him through a wall in which he followed up by slamming his heel onto mole face send it into the ground. This did not stop until they both were plenty of meters underground. As mole layer as a bloody mess. Jane pulled out a machine gun from his arm and started shooting mole until he had to more explosive ammunition as mole was now bombarded with RPGs and other popular game genres.

The entire scene left was mole on the ground, dead and Jane stood above him, and Jane thought about something. "Why I am not satisfied. Here is mole the man whom I pondered to kill ever since he left me in a bloodied mess begging for mercy – oh" Jane train of though was interrupted by Mole's laughter, as Jane finally understood what was going on. "Jane this is similar to how we first me. This moment has haunted how and forged you into the warrior like the northern winds forging the Vikings. However, look has the roles dramatically shifted, I am you and what I see is I. However as we stand I am not begging for mercy, and you are not satisfied, are you?" as Mole stood up from his beating he walked towards Jane, despite the never-ending ass beating Mole was pretty much fine.

As Mole raised his fist up to initiate the final fight between him and Jane He realised that this would be the end of it all, his whole journey will come down towards this fight, he was too weak to ascend into SSGSS 9 so he accepted his fight into base form.

As Jane swung, a mighty haymaker Mole dip ducked and dived as he retaliated with a swift flurry of punches towards his ribs as he jumped up bringing his fist towards the side of Janes face knocking him towards the ground. Janes stood up as they started to trade blow, each moving with grace like water dancing on the plains of soft white marble. This reached a state in which Mole and Jane was reduced towards a position of starting down each other waiting for the next attack. Mole and Jane both unleashed a punch with their left fist towards each other, was mole was fast enough that he directed his punch towards Jane's arm landing a perfect shot as he managed to break it. This gave Mole the opportunity to beat Jane in an epic of punches that seemed to land all at once. Jane was again reduced to the ground and Mole won the fistfight. "This is still not enough isn't it Jane" Mole managed to say as he tried to catch his breath "we still have our stands, for we are not capable of killing ourselves with just our fists". Jane who was resting on his knees looked up towards mole "and yet my stand has taken a piece of infinity, it will kill you regardless, therefore the fight is not fair, unless your stand takes on a piece of infinity, In fact I'll be generous and will give it to you all" Jane summoned The Rage in which in punched Mole towards the unstable orb of infinity as mole fell right in it as its energy completely surrounded him. Jane laughed at the Demise of Mole knowing that he has died, he stood up and marvelled at his stands power as it has taken some power of infinity, he knew it was not his ultimate goal but with his stands power he knew how quickly he could reach it.

A loud thud of the groundbreaking distrusted Jane thoughts and brought him back to reality as he witnessed a Mole who has survived the strength of infinity. Charged with its energy Mole advances towards Jane until he is around 20 meters away. "It seems our fight has not ended Jane, I believe we both share this power that is almost unlimited. Let's finish this off before it wares away." As mole finishes saying that he launches his stand The Homicide Ascending infinite, Its stats are a Cory in everything (Cory is much better than the A stat, but it is not infinity). The Homicide Ascending Infinite is sent out in rocketing speeds towards Jane Who sends out his stand The Rage Ascending Infinite and they erupt into an epic stand rush. Both stands continued to punch each other for minutes, but to Moles fortune, the homicide was able to draw energy from the stand rush as it started to store it. This allowed For THAI to immediately explode in a brilliant burst of light destroying TRAI and laying waste towards Jane as its strength ripped Jane apart through its punches.

As the cries of "MOL LA LA LA LA LA LA" began to die down, a rip in space-time appeared before mole, blocking his view on Jane; all of a sudden one of Con D Oriano's portals opened and a man walked out form it. This was a large and muscular man wearing a black trench coat as he towered over mole whose 6ft body felt like nothing towards him. This man was Shrek Trimp.

"Mole we need to get out of here now, the universe is falling apart," Shrek Trimp said.

To Be Continued.

Epilogue

Upon the White House, the sky was a beautiful blue that featured many rips in space-time as matter was being expelled, despite that it was quite a normal day.

A man wearing a deep crimson suit, along with a black overcoat that had massive turned up collars, which curved away from his head, walked along the entrance of the White House. His hair was long messy and silver as his fringe lay above his eyes that were covered by large thick glasses that made it impossible to see his eyes. He walked with a large smile on his face, as his white teeth were in perfect condition his face was lightly wrinkled and scarred and his posture included a slight hunch. As this man approached the White House, he saw Cory Baxter open it and gulp at the sight of him.

"Hello Desmond," Cory began knowing that this man was one of the most powerful beings of all time.

"Greetings my failed disciple." Returned Desmond who was still smiling.


End file.
